Binding Two Worlds
by loki angel
Summary: Kagome, a young girl who is destined to live in misery, finds comfort in the arms of a young stranger. But who is Inuyasha, and how much does he know about the Empire.
1. Introduction

**Binding Two Worlds**

Chapter 1

_**Introduction**_

Kagome's POV

I saw them as they approached, anyone could. They were wearing hooded cloaks, but we knew who they were. You could see it in their eyes, that shining distinction that would reveal any noble. They had an air about them, a sense of pride and purpose. It was a look that our people didn't have, at least that no one else had. I was the only one; the only one with the look of purpose in her eyes.

I watched from my small corner as they surveyed us. The young man was a priest of the courts , and the two women were no doubt shrine maidens, taken from their homes because of their beauty. They looked to be older than the man, but not by much. I don't understand why they try to hide who they are when we all know what they want. The lord of these lands and many others desires the flesh of women and the work of the men. He cannot take the women from his courts because they are holy, and must remain pure. So instead he hunts us down.

No one cares what happens to us. We are a cursed race, destined to be damned for all eternity. Yet for some reason we cannot die. We came from the deepest abyss and only to there may we return. We are the unblessed, the unwanted, and the unloved. We are an undying race on the brink of civilization.

We should die. We serve no purpose except to take up what is good. We deserve to die, and we deserve to return from whence we came. But I don't want to. I know I am being selfish, but I want our race to live. I want us to survive.

We are considered the fleas of this world. The kind that waits to be bitten and thrown into the howling wind, and yet we always come back. We have but one purpose in this world, and that is to end it. This is what they have told us, and this is what my people believe. I do not believe it.

They are coming closer, I can almost smell the perfumes from their bodies. They think they are so clever, yet they forget to remove the special oils from their skin. The cut on my lip is still sore. I remember it from the last time I was taken. The lord's men had captured me while I was in the city, and had taken me to the palace. Before they were able to harm me, I escaped. As far as I know I am the only one who has ever escaped.

My face and body are caked with dirt and blood from the struggles that we go threw daily. We are treated as though we weren't even human. But I suppose to them, we aren't. The place we live isn't much of a town. It's filled with old buildings that were destroyed long ago. They are crumbling right before our eyes. The main city is a day's walk from here, and besides me no one ever goes there. If we are caught in the city we are taken to the palace, and rumor has it that you are never set free.

I watched as the priest and shrine maidens passed by me. Without a trained eye they could not tell where I hid, in the dark shadows of my alley. I knew where everyone was, we all did. It was second nature for us to find each other. For others it was because they adapted it, but not me. I could see them in my mind's eye. I can't explain how for it was not magic, we do not possess magic. But somehow I could see them. The priests who came said that we would be servants in the great lord's palace, or so they told us. I knew what we would really become - slaves. Slaves that were tortured and starved if they disobeyed their masters, or if only for amusement.

My long, raven black hair fell across my shoulders as I moved back further into the dark recesses of my safe haven. My eyes glowed with resilience. I was known as the great priestess of my people. I was their only hope of salvation.

I am Kagome and this is my story. I was born into a Nisan family, which is the name of my kind. The place we came from, I was told, was called Nisa. We now live in the land of Dera. I'm not sure how we got here. I just know we did.

My parents died when I was younger, and I love on my own now, trying to stay alive in a time where cruelty and torture thrive.

I always wondered why we never fought back. I didn't understand why we let ourselves be treated as slaves. The Deran people were all born with a powerful magic. All of the people of our new home Kiya, were, at least everyone else. My people were never blessed with a power or ability. Our only magic was our will to survive in a time when magic ruled the world.

There is a legend among my people. One that speaks of a savior who will come for us. This "savior" is said to be born of our people, yet possess a great magical gift. Our people have waited for this "gifted child" for a long time. Sometimes I think that the legend was only a story told to children in order to give them a sense of hope. Those that have grown now tell their children and they keep that one small glimmer of hope burning in their hearts.

The priest and his maidens have moved on now. They have gone further down our village, searching for men, women, and even children. The clouds overhead reflected the state of my people . They were dark, gloomy, and seemed to ready to pour out their sorrow on us.

There is a chill in the air that brings a frostbitten mourning of those who will be taken. We know that they will not return to us, and their spirits will forever be lost to the ancient circles of hell. I mourn for them, all of them.

All my life I have waited to be rescued by some savior that deep down inside my heart I knew would never come. All of these years I've spent praying, hoping, wishing that someone might save us, and that we would be delivered from our endless abyss of darkness. It seems that day may never come.

End K POV

There was a cry in the distance as a young girl was captured by the Priest. Kagome wanted to help, but she knew that it would be pointless to chase after, especially since most of the guards knew that she had escaped, and they would be looking for her.

She backed up further into her dark alley, the walls closing in around her. Her bright eyes shed tears again that day. She could still feel the hands on her body, the laughing of the men rang in her ears as if she were still there, and she knew that soon the young girl would feel the same. A shiver ran down her spine as she wrapped her arms around her body tightly. She never wanted to feel that alone again, not ever.

A/N 

Well that was all dramatic. Though this isn't the first story I've written it is the first one I'm actually putting on Basically that was more or so the introduction to the story. There will be humor in this fic so don't worry. I'm going to wait until I get some reviews before I post because I don't really know if anyone's going to like this and it would be pointless for me to waist hours working on this if no ones going to read it. With all that said I'm incredibly tired and am going to go to bed. Only I would stay up this late to post a new fan fic. Falls in her bed with computer in hand . Arigatoo and puhhllleaasseee review. A happy authoress is one who gets reviews, and happy authoresses post new chapters quickly.


	2. AN

A/N

Hehehhe…sorry everyone. (Although so far only two people have read this.) I'm post-poning the second chapter. I'm leaving on vacation Friday and I don't have enough time to finish the chapter, finish the editing and post it. Again I'm very sorry. I will take time during vacation to finish writing the second chapter and hopefully the 3rd. I'm aiming to get up to 4 chapters finished during my time away. If all goes well and I don't delay I will have the next three chapters up by hmmmm the 16th? Yah I think around then if not before. Whenever I get back really. I would post sooner but I won't, although completely inhuman and just mean, have a computer with me. The next chapters are going to be dedicated to Animewolf123 and Rachael. I love you guys. Thank you sooooooooo much for reviewing. You guys made me so happy when I saw 2 by the review thingy. .

One more thing. If you guys want faster updates then you're going to have to review. I know how the story is going to end so I don't have to write it out. I do this purely for the love of my readers. (And the hope that my writing gets better) That's all for now. Luv you all. .

Runs away from the angry reviewers carrying pitch forks "It's not my fault. I got side tracked.

Mistress Mikomi .


	3. A New Problem

**Binding Two Worlds**

Chapter 1

_**A New Problem**_

The air was dry and brittle, offering no shelter from the raging sun that beat

down on Kagome. She quickened her pace so as not to spend more time then need

be under the powerful rays.

"Mistress Kagome!" A little boy cried frantically as he ran to meet her. He was

tall for his age, with short brown hair and a body more like that of a man then a

boy.

"What is it Shinta?" Kagome could tell that he was worried by the panicked

look in his eyes, and how desperately he needed her to listen to him.

"It's my little sister, Tsubame. She's sick! I don't know what's wrong with her.

Please you must come see her!" His voice was panicked and filled with worry.

After his parents had died Shinta vowed to take care of his family. Tsubame was all

he had left. He began to tug on her arm in order to make her move.

"Shinta, listen to me." Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to

calm him. "Where is she now?" She kept eye contact with him the whole time,

hoping to calm him. His breathing began to even itself out and he quickly got his

nerves under control.

"She's by the abandoned Worship House." Though he managed to shake the

fear from his voice, it was still clearly evident in his eyes.

"Then lets hurry. Lead the way!" He gave her a quick nod and then ran to the

Worship Hall, with Kagome right on his heels.

**A/N okay its 1:00 so I'm gonna take a break. I'll finish updating later when I'm**

**actually awake. Buh bye. Na no da**

**A/N Backidy back back. This is probably distracting but I had to announce the fact**

**that I had returned. I won't do this during serious situations though. Also if you**

**don't want to hear about my pointless ramble then scroll down until you see the** /

**It represent where the notes start and stop. Well back to the**

**story.**

They ran at top speed, the wind flowing past them as if trying to push them

along. Kagome's hair moved in rhythm with her body, flowing against the patterns

of her movement. Shinta made a quick turn as they neared a building that looked

fairly new compared to the others. While the windows were broken and the

building itself was covered in growth and vines, the structure was still as sturdy as

ever. Many would call this building beautiful. To someone who had never lived on

the streets or under a tree, this building would seem like a desolate place, but to those who did it was a mansion. Kagome followed Shinta as he went inside the

building and down the hall closest to the entry. He took another entrance that led

to another passageway and led to a room in the far corner. He opened the door to

reveal his sister on a bed made from old sheets and branches. She was pale, to say

the least, and her body was soaked with sweat. Kagome rushed over to her and

placed a comforting hand on her head. The heat radiating off her body was

overwhelming.

Kagome knew this girl. She had spent time with her, and had

become quite fond of her presence. The once happy, smiling face was now

contorted in pain. Kagome's heart yearned for her, and yet she knew that within a

few hours, without the proper medicine, she would die. Tears began to form in here

eyes, attempting to spill over, but Kagome held them back. She knew that she

had to be strong for Shinta. If he lost Tsubame he would have nothing left to live

for.

"Kagome," Shinta whispered. "Can you help her?" The fear that made its way

from his voice was evident enough. She had to help her, no matter what.

Kagome looked up at Shinta's fearful eyes. She would be lying to him if she

told him that she would be able to save Tsubame without the appropriate medicine.

The only thing that could save her didn't exist where they were. The only place she

could get it was in the Deran town. If she was caught there she would surely be

killed, or worse. " I know of a way to save her, but I will tell you this now that I'm

not sure if I'll be back in time, or if I can even get it. I will try my best Shinta.

Tsubame was like a little sister to me. I will not let her die without a fight." He

looked at her with reverence, as a child would admire their parents.

" I know you'll save her Kagome." He gave her a forced smile, and she

returned it with one of sympathy.

" If I don't return within the next few days, stop waiting for me." She walked

towards the door and stopped suddenly. "I may not return, ever, but I know that

you will take care of our people." She exited the room and ran as quickly as she

could out of the building.

Kagome stopped running abruptly when she was out of the building. She

collapsed against the wall and wept. She couldn't hold back the tears any

longer. She had seen the disease that Tsubame had before. It was the same disease

her brother had died from so many years ago. He heart ached with the pain from

the memory. She had been there when he died, holding his hand as his eyes closed

for the last time. It was then that she began to study the art of healing. Now it

seemed as if everything she had promised herself had been a lie. It was happening

all over again, and she was helpless.

'_No. You can save her. You have to save her_.' The still reasonable part of her

mind told her. For once she decided to listen to it. Kagome stood up and whistled

for her horse. She had found him on the outskirts of town, hardly alive. It was

because of her that he was alive. The brilliant steed came trotting up beside her.

"We have a hard ride before us, Kaynan, but I know that you will get me there."

Kagome climbed onto his back and took off at full speed towards the Deran town

It would take a good days ride to get there and another back. Not to mention that

finding the medicine would be a day in itself. Kagome prayed to whatever god that

was listening to make her journey quick.

The wind against her skin felt good compared to the sweltering sun. Hopefully

with nightfall the air would cool. The tough terrain around them caused Kaynan to

swerve often, evading a boulder or an occasional tree. If there was one thing Kagome

was going to do, it was save Tsubame's life.

A young man casually walked into town, trying not to draw attention to himself.

He had done it many times before, wearing a hooded cloak, and on a day like today

it was the farthest from suspicious. Today was nothing like yesterday. The sky was

dark, and within a few moments rain would start to pour down on the city. Saddia

was a beautiful city. The best in the Western Lands actually. People, even on a

day like this, where husting about making sure their shops were running and they

brought in money. The tall, elegant buildings seemed to go on for forever. On a

sunny day the light reflected from the buildings would light up the entire city. The

tallest of all the buildings was the castle, if one should call it that. The boy who was

now glaring at it thought of it more of a prison, then a castle.

He walked in to one of the many bars in Saddia, though this one was known for

being the roughest. Only fools wishing for a death warrant went into this bar. (A/N

If anyone knows what they called bars back in like "castle days" it would be greatly

appreciated. I can't for the life of me remember) He looked around when he first

entered. Many of the men there he recognized as Sesshomaru-sama's soldiers. They

where the ones that worked in the lower dungeons, where the whores were kept.

After finishing his analysis of the place he took his usual seat. "What'll it be?"

The bar tender asked, not even looking at him. The young man gave him a small

smirk as he looked up at him.

"Do you even have to ask?" His eyes showed that he wasn't annoyed, but merely

bored of the little game.

"So it'll be the usual." The bar tender turned around and picked up a glass he

had, already made. "You know after awhile you start to get boring."

He just smirked at him again. "Really? I could swear you actually enjoyed it."

The man gave a small chuckle as his customer took a drink

"So you gonna tell me your name yet or no." The younger of the two men just

looked at him with his piercing golden eyes. "I'll take that as a 'no'." The old man

gave him another small chuckle as the younger man smiled.

He had been coming in here for the past year and had still refrained from giving

out his name. If they knew who he was they would not talk to him so lightly. He had

very manly figure, but was still thin. His hair was kept firmly tucked beneath his

hood, but his eyes where plainly evident that he was not a normal man. Only those

with great magic had eyes like his. The bar tender treated him as a son, and ignored

the fact that a very powerful man sat before him, and merely saw him as a young man

who had nothing to do with his time.

The creak of the door drew the room's attention as another man in a cloak walked

in. It didn't bother the man sitting down. On a day like this it wasn't unusual for

someone to wear a hooded cloak. As he walked in he took a quick look around the

room as the other man had done. When he spotted the man sitting down with his

back toward him he took the liberty to sit next to him.

When he heard someone sit next to him the boy turned around, and as the other

man drew his hood back he let out a small laugh. "Hello, Miroku."

_This chapter was dedicated to_ **animewolf123**, **Rachael,** _and_ **agentdoo **_You guys rule!_

**Anime wolf_ - _**_yada yada yada. Yah I know it was serious but the mood does lighten up, eventually. I don't know I might make this into a dramatic story, but with Miroku, errrrr I doubt it._

**Rachael_ -_**_If you wanna read the rest of my stories I'm going to post them on my site. That's right I have my own site now. Boohya. However I haven't posted my stories there yet so they won't be up until later._

**A/N I know that I said the chapter would be longer, and though it technically is I had to cut this chapter short. I really wanted to get my main character in there. Unfortunately I'm leaving and I didn't want to leave everyone hanging with only the introduction. See how dedicated I am to all of you. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I stayed up this late just to finish. . Love you all and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

**Authoress out,**

**Mistress Mikomi**

**Collapses onto bed out of exhaustion**

**A/n continuation -I HATE ALL COMPUTERS! Well no just mine. After all that time I spent working on this chapter my stupid computer wouldn't post it. Basically ignore the above, seeing how now its pointless. I have to wait until I can use another computer and its just a rcap load of waisted time. This will not happen again. I hope**


	4. Authors notesagain

SORRRYYYY! Author's notes----

I am So sorry I haven't updated this story. This school years been hell and I completely forgot about this. GOMEN! I'm going to spend the rest of the night working on the next chapter. I'm hoping that my computer won't be gay and I can actually get the story posted. I can't promise anything but I will try. Thank you for your patience.

Mistress Mikomi


End file.
